Draw
Players can obtain new weapons and summons in the Draw menu. There are two draw categories: Premium and Rupie/Other. Premium Premium draws are guaranteed to be of Rare ®, S Rare (SR) or SS Rare (SSR) rarity. The Japanese term for "Premium Draw" is "Legend Gacha" (レジェンドガチャ), and players may refer to it as such. The standard Premium draw rates are as follows. * : 3% * : 15% * : 82% The Premium tab includes the following draw types: * Premium 10-Part Draw ** At least 1 draw will be guaranteed S Rare or better ** Costs 3000 MobaCoin, 3000 GranBlue Coin, 3000 Crystals, or 1 Premium 10-Part Draw Ticket * Premium Draw (single) ** Costs 300 MobaCoin, 300 GranBlue Coin, 300 Crystals, or 1 Premium Draw Ticket * Star Premium 10-Part Draw ** At least 1 draw is guaranteed SSR rarity. The other 9 draws follow the standard Premium rates. ** Must be purchased with MobaCoin or GranBlue Coin, cannot use tickets or Crystals. ** Max 1 purchase per promotion. ** The promotion specifics may change during the promotion period, which may or may not reset the purchase limit. *** Sometimes, the Star Draw will guarantee a character weapon first, then a summon stone later. The purchase limit resets for the Star Draw for each of these halves. *** Sometimes, a different element or weapon type will have a rate up for each day of the promotion period. The purchase limit does not reset each day in these cases. Current Promotions There is always a draw promotions that increases the rates of summons, elements, or specific character weapons. All draw options in the Premium tab are affected by current draw promotions. Current draw rates can be checked by navigating to the desired Premium Draw section and tapping the Draw Rates button. When certain rarities are guaranteed, this skews the listed draw rates. The best example of this is when checking draw rates for a 10-part draw; the list of items only includes SSRs and SRs, and SRs are listed at 97% versus SSR's 3%. This only applies for 1 draw out of the 10. The remaining 9 draws will follow the normal draw rates, i.e. 82% R, 15% SR, 3% SSR. Ongoing promotion banners can be found on the Current Promotions section of the Main Page. Premium Gala During Premium Gala (known in Japanese as Legend Festival or Legfest), SSR rates are doubled to 6%, so it is generally recommended to save all tickets and s for a Gala. Premium Galas generally appear towards the end of every month and last for around 4 days. There are a number of characters that are only available during Premium Galas, namely SSR-versions of story characters and the yearly Chinese Zodiac exclusive character. Chinese Zodiac characters from years past, to the best of our knowledge, are indefinitely unavailable. * Story SSRs ** Katalina (SSR) ** Rackam (SSR) ** Io (SSR) ** Eugen (SSR) ** Rosetta (SSR) ** Lecia (SSR) ** Black Knight * Zodiac Characters ** 2016: Andira (monkey) ** 2015: Anila (sheep) Cerulean Sparks For every draw made in the Premium section, you will receive 1 Cerulean Spark. Until the end of the current draw promotion, you can exchange 300 Cerulean Sparks for any item in the current exchange list. In other words, for every 300 draws within a promotion period, you earn one guaranteed pull from the exchange list. In the Cerulean Sparks section of the Draw page, there is a listed start and end date for when the current promotion ends. "Sparking" is a colloquial term for when players save all their s and tickets to get 300 Cerulean Sparks and guarantee drawing a character they want. If you do not spend your Cerulean Sparks before the end of the promotion, they will automatically be converted into , which can be exchanged at the Shop for various items. Rupie/Other Draws from the Rupie/Other tab are not affected by any draw promotions. In other words, any tickets that appear in this tab will never be affected by draw promotions. In particular, any ticket that appears in this tab will be unaffected by the monthly Premium Gala/Legfest. Rupie Draw Players can use the Rupie Draw once for free each day. After the free draw, you can draw an additional 100 times for 100 rupies per draw. This resets daily at 05:00 JST (12:00 PST). Most rupie draws will be Normal-rarity weapons and summons. It is possible to obtain R characters, and even SSR characters, but the probability is extremely low. Ticket Draw Any tickets drawn from this section use the general Premium draw pool, but are unaffected by ongoing Premium Draw promotions. In other words, draw rate bonuses and limited characters cannot be drawn with these tickets. Tickets that appear in this section include: * SR/SSR Ticket * SR Weapon Draw Ticket * Beginner's Character Weapon Ticket * Character Weapon Draw Ticket * JDA Club Ticket Beginner's Draw Set / Surprise Ticket The Beginner's Draw Set is a one-time offer that appears for new accounts for 1 week, then, if not purchased, once a month for a week at a time. Once purchased, it will not reappear again. The Surprise Ticket is essentially the same deal, except the pool of available weapons and summons is from when the Surprise Ticket is bought, not when the account was created. Surprise Tickets generally appear every 2 months, and each instance of the Surprise Ticket is unique, so players have the option to purchase it every time it appears. Refer to the each promotion's specific article for more information. +1 Bonus All items from the Draw menu have a chance to come with a +1 on it. See Plus Bonus for more information. Occasionally, there is a promotion where every Premium draw will come with a +1. Category:Starting